You Came Out Of Nowhere Reloaded
by Ki1era
Summary: You Came Out of Nowhere story is continuing here with chapter 4. Shane and his friends and maybe someone special are just trying to make it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I am so so sorry I have been going through some personal probs and now i'm good. But it also gave me time to come up with some hopefully good and crazy storyline to come. And I will try to post another chapter by tonight. Thank you again to everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far and also a special thank you to**_**_matt-hardy-lover-101 and to katfisch28 for reviewing and I am sorry for being late here's chapter 4 ;)_**

_Disclaimer:I own nothing on One Life To Live or it's character's or quote's of any kind._

_**I know this ones rather long but I hope you guys like it please R&R. Until next time. Next chapter will be a party.**_

" So this is what your planning on wearing to the party?" I looked at Ashley the same I did when she asked me that same question about the other shirts I had tried on. I swear if she asks just one more time I must just kick her out.

As I through my hands up in the air and said. "Why is it such a big deal to pick the right shirt? She's not going to be grading me on it."

"No maybe not to her but look this party is one of the biggest parties of the school, not only that, your pretty much going on a date with her it's just with a bunch of people in the background. And you know she's gonna look good so you should do the same. I mean she is going to be on your arm all night." Getting off my bed to butt in our conversation Cameron said

Agreeing with him Ashley said. " That's exactly what I'm trying to do. And who knows you may even get lucky tonight." Winking at me.

"If that's the case then how come your not helping Josh or Cameron there both going and Cameron has a date."

"First of all your not getting out of this, Second Josh always dresses to impress, and third Cameron is a modern day Casanova his wardrobe is based on what women find appealing on men."

As she pointed out those reasons I had to admit she was right I am the only guy that needs help I mean of course over the summer I had a few girlfriends but when it came to looking right I just went with a t-shirt and some jeans.

"Ok let me what I can do with this wardrobe of yours." As Ashley to walk over to my and siff through it trying to find something I can wear I hope she finds something at least ok I don't want to mess this up. I don't know what it is about her but she does something to my insides, and no I don't mean sexually. Well yes that is always in there but these are to separate feelings it's like Clark Kent and Superman.

"What are you looking at Cameron?" I asked

He got up walked towards me and said. " Myself in elementry school before I found out how much fun girls can be."

Ashley inturrupted the conversation by saying. "Have you always thought of woman as only a comodoty for you? Just something you can squeeze and bang?"

Cameron looked at her with the most senserist look on his face and said. " Yea pretty much."

Moving from my closet and shuving a button down shirt in my hands she walked right up to him and pointed. "And guys are always on my case about why I never have a boyfriend this is it. I know how you guys think I hang out with you the last thing I want to do is get stuck dating someone who ask exactly like you."

He had a lopsided grin on his face. "Don't get your thong in a twist ok."

Getting more into Cameron's face she said. "I don't wear thongs I don't even own one."

He looked at her seductively. "Well that's to bad because when I sometimes glance at your ass that all I see is you in my bed in a thong."

And then he winked at her, man he why does he say stuff like that just to piss her off? It's about to go down and he is so going to get an ear full.

"You know what surprised that you would take me to your bed considering all the girls have been with have said you had to have sex at there house."

I could'nt take anymore them to arguing like a married couple. So I stood up and got in between them both and said. "All right enough! You two are always doing this bickering and fighting damn you sound like your married. Now can the both of you please stop and get out so I can change and go to this party?"

They both looked at me shocked because I have never talked that way or raised my voice to anyone except Jack Manning. Then they looked at each other and mumbled the yeah's and sure whatever's at me.

Opening my bedroom door and pointed out the door."Thank you, I need to get changed it won't take me all but 5 minutes so I'll be right out.

Ashley started to walk out the door but before she did she said. "Ok I'm going but please I know you've already showerd and put on some cologne." She pointed her finger in my face meaning business.

"I said SOME cologne not half or the whole damn bottle just some ok."

Cameroen stepped over the threash hold and added his two cents in. " Yea and you know bring some condoms I know for you it's been awhile but I've got you covered I always, always carry extra just in case-

Ashley grabbed his ear and pulled him the rest of the out saying that 'I wouldn't need them and that I would never whore myself out on the first date like you. She snorted and repeated what he said and then sat down. And last but not least Josh who hasn't said much of anything and usually doesn't though so that wasn't big news what shocked me was what he came out his mouth.

"Hey tonight's a big night for you the start of something great so go slow but not to slow and don't be afraid to take chances. But when she says no stop." He patted me on the back while saying. " Hey take a deep breath and relax I have a good 'feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night' for all of us."

I looked at him. Your actually talking now this year and even quoteing the black eyed peas? Where did we go wrong when we created you?"

"Tch! Oh you have jokes now all right well I'm going to get out of your hair and let you get dressed. But seriously tonight just relax and be you. That's why she asked you to the party in the first place."

"Ok I will thanks man." I said as I nodded at him and agreed. I also had a feeling that tonight was not going be very interesting and that there will be many more nights to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you guys like it please R&R. Until next time.**_

By the time we arrived to the party it was in full swing and it looked like the whole school was there. As we all tried to walk to the back yard all through the house there where nothing but people either drinking, or making out on any surface they could find. If they weren't sitting on a surface dancing on it, drinking on it, or making out on it they were in our way. I surprised because the house was huge it was bigger than grandpa Clint's house WoW!

I was so infatuated by the size of this house that I didn't feel someone tugging on my arm.

"Hey your on a mission to find the girl not marvel at the house." Cameron said practically yelling above the music.

I slid my arm out of his hand. "I know I was looking for Peyton but I got distracted by the house, damn this house is so big I don't know how I'm going to find her." My first time out since this summer, I'm hanging out with a girl who's not a friend and she is nowhere to be found.

Looking around to see if I can see her. " Uh dude I don't think you have to look to far." Ashley said as she turned me around to the glass doors that led to the backyard. There she was sitting on a table sexy chocolate legs crossed with a party cup in her hand. I know I was staring but I couldn't help it she just looked so hot, with her midnight blue bustier on with a pair of black shorts that stopped at her knees, sexy three inch heels. Her hair was curled she had it half up half down with a beautiful lily flower on her ear. I need to calm down before I end up embarassing myself. In my own little naughty world I saw somebody motion there hand in a come here movement. It was Peyton she was looking at me and telling me to come to her.

Josh nuged me. "It's ok go to her will be here reaking havoc and starting fights as usual."

Josh tugged Ashley into crowd before he could disappear she shouted. "Don't forget to be a gentlemen and good luck were going to look for people to makeout with."

Then Cameron came by my side. "I have some condoms if you want some just in case you-"

He didn't get to finish because Ashley grabbed him by the collar of the first and told him to 'come on and to leave me alone that I knew what I was doing'. Truth is I don't, yea other girls absolutely I knew the right things to say and do. But with her I get this feeling like she just wants me to be me, I hope so beacause that's all I've got going for me because my mind blank I got nothing. I finally made my way to her the whole time I was walking over to her see kept looking me up and down with this sultry look that made me want to grab her by the waist they her on that table she was sitting on and-.

"Hey you! I was wondering when you were going to come over here. I was getting worried you ok?" She slid her hand down from my cheek to my shoulder and down my arm. Oh man I was in heaven when she did that.

"No I'm fine but thanks for asking, this is some party this person must have pretty cool parents to let them have a party unsupervised."

"From what I hear they are and there never here anyway, from what other people tell me."

"So do you does the dance team always host the parties?"

"Uh yea,well not all of them we host the first one the cheerleaders host the home and big rival game, and we get to host the Homecoming party." She nodded at me. " Oh where are my manners would you like something to drink?

"Cool uh yes please a beer. You look amazing tonight." By this time that the damn music was pretty loud I hope she heard what I said after asking for a beer. She was already off and came back with my beer.

"Ok one beer! What did you say, you said something after the beer but I couldn't hear you."

"I said that you look amazing!"

She looked at me confused so she grabbed the back of my head and told me something in my ear.

"I need a refill on my drink would mind coming with me to the kitchen and then upstairs so we can talk?"

She intertwined our fingers together as I followed behind her to get her another drink all this date is going pretty well so far so good. Now let's hope I don't say or do anything to screw it up.


End file.
